pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
A spell is a one-time magical effect in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. They can be used in combat both offensively and defensively by most classes, with the exception of Monk, Fighter, Barbarian, and Rogue. These classes may still perform magic through the use of magic items sometimes dependent upon their Use Magical Device skill. In total, there are over 300 spells in the game and they come in two types: * Arcane (cast by alchemists, bards, magi, sorcerers, and wizards) and * Divine (cast by clerics, druids, inquisitors, and experienced paladins and rangers) Most spellcasters prepare spells in advance-whether from a spellbook or through prayers, while bards and sorcerers cast spells spontaneously without preparation - at the cost of generally having a more limited selection of spells. All spellcasters are limited to a certain number of spells cast every sleep cycle, with the exception of 0-level spells - also called cantrips (arcane) or orisons (divine) that are virtually unlimited. **Details on every spell from d20PFSRD site** Sorcerer/Wizards Spells Level 0 Acid Splash, Daze, Jolt, Light, Ray of Frost, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue, Disrupt Undead, Flare Level 1 Burning Hands, Cause Fear, Color Spray, Corrosive Touch, Ear-piercing Scream, Enlarge Person, Expeditious Retreat, Flare Burst, Hurricane Bow, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Protection From Alignment, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Reduce Person, Shield, Shocking Grasp, Sleep, Snowball, Stone Fist, Stunning Barrier, Summon Monster I, Touch of Gracelessness, True Strike, Vanish Level 2 Acid Arrow, Bear's Endurance, Blindness, Blur, Boneshaker, Bull's Strength, Burning Arc, Cat's Grace, Eagle's Splendor, False Life, Fox's Cunning, Frigid Touch, Glitterdust, Hideous Laughter, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Molten Orb, Owl's Wisdom, Pernicious Poison, Protection From Alignment, Communal, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Scare, Scorching Ray, See Invisibility, Sense Vitals, Stone Call, Summon Monster II, Summon Small Elemental, Web Level 3 Beast Shape I, Deep Slumber, Dispel Magic, Displacement, Fireball, Haste, Heroism, Hold Person, Lightning Bolt, Protection from Arrows, Communal, Protection from Energy, Rage, Slow, Stinking Cloud, Summon Monster III, Vampiric Touch Level 4 Animate Dead, Beast Shape II, Bestow Curse, Boneshatter, Contagion, Controlled Fireball, Crushing Despair, Dimension Door, Dragon's Breath, Elemental Body I, Enervation, False Life (Greater) Fear, Ice Storm, Invisibility (Greater), Mass Enlarge Person, Mass Reduce Person, Obsidian Flow, Overwhelming Grief, Phantasmal Killer, Protection from Energy Communal, Rainbow Pattern, Remove Curse, Shout, Stoneskin, Summon Medium Elemental, Summon Monster IV, Touch of Slime, Volcanic Storm Level 5 Acidic Spray, Angelic Aspect, Animal Growth, Baleful Polymorph, Beast Shape III, Blade Barrier, Break Enchantment, Cloudkill, Cone of Cold, Constricting Coils, Dismissal, Dominate Person, Echolocation, Elemental Body II, Feeblemind, Fire Snake, Geniekind, Hold Monster, Mind Fog, Phantasmal Web, Polymorph, Shadow Evocation, Stoneskin Communal, Summon Large Elemental, Summon Monster V, Vampiric Shadow Shield, Waves of Fatigue Level 6 Acid Fog, Banshee Blast, Beast Shape IV, Chain Lightning, Circle of Death, Cloak of Dreams, Cold Ice Strike, Disintegrate, Dispel Magic (Greater), Dragonkind I, Elemental Assessor, Elemental Body III, Eyebite, Hellfire Ray, Heroism (Greater), Mass Bear's Endurance, Mass Bull's Strength, Mass Cat's Grace, Mass Eagle's Splendor, Mass Fox's Cunning, Mass Owl's Wisdom, Phantasmal Putrefaction, Serenity, Sirocco, Summon Huge Elemental, Summon Monster VI, Tar Pool, Transformation, True Seeing, Undeath to Death Level 7 Banishment, Caustic Eruption, Dragonkind II, Elemental Body IV, Finger of Death, Firebrand, Insanity, Joyful Rapture, Ki Shout, Legendary Proportions, Mass Invisibility, Plague Storm, Polymorph (Greater), Power Word Blind, Resonating Word, Summon Greater Elemental, Summon Monster VII, Summon Monster VII (Necromancy version), Umbral Strike, Waves of Ecstasy, Waves of Exhaustion Level 8 Angelic Aspect (Greater), Death Clutch, Dragonkind III, Euphoric Tranquility, Frightful Aspect, Horrid Wilting, Mind Blank, Polar Ray, Power Word Stun, Prediction of Failure, Protection from Spells, Seamantle, Shadow Evocation (Greater), Shout (Greater), Stormbolts, Summon Elder Elemental, Summon Monster VIII, Sunburst Level 9 Clashing Rocks, Dominate Monster, Energy Drain, Fiery Body, Heroic Invocation, Mind Blank Communal, Overwhelming Presence, Power Word Kill, Summon Monster IX, Tsunami, Wail of Banshee, Weird Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Lore __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Wizard Category:Sorcerer Category:Cleric Category:Druid Category:Magus Category:Alchemist Category:Inquisitor Category:Paladin Category:Ranger Category:Arcane Trickster Category:Mystical Theurge Category:Eldritch Knight Category:Dragon Disciple